


Tell Me A Secret

by Somniare



Series: Phrase Challenge [6]
Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 07:03:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3682545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somniare/pseuds/Somniare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Mmm, s’nice,” Laura mumbled, closing her eyes.  The world began to spin slowly.  Laura opened her eyes and tried to focus on Jean’s face.  “Tell me a secret.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Me A Secret

**Author's Note:**

  * For [perclexed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/perclexed/gifts).



* * *

 

 

“Shit.”  The empty glass slipped from Laura’s fingers and landed on the carpet.  Her fingers wiggled uselessly over it.

“Was it empty?” Jean murmured.

“Mmm hmm.”

“Leave it.”

Laura rolled onto her back on the couch.  Her head rested in Jean’s lap, and Jean recommenced running her fingers lazily through Laura’s hair.  Laura loved it when she and Jean had the same night off and could simply enjoy each other.  When Robbie and James had finally gotten their act together, Laura had been delighted, and a little adrift.  Then Jean’s husband – the bastard – had filed for divorce, declaring he intended to marry his firm’s rather young, surgically enhanced HR manager.  Jean had previously confided in Laura that she suspected he’d been having an affair, but she’d had no proof.  Even so, when the announcement came it left her reeling, and Laura had been there to support her.

It had been a surprise to both of them the first night they’d ended up in Laura’s bed.  A very pleasant and rewarding surprise.

“Mmm, s’nice,” Laura mumbled, closing her eyes.  The world began to spin slowly.  Laura opened her eyes and tried to focus on Jean’s face.  “Tell me a secret.”

“You know my secrets.”  Jean bent down and kissed Laura, teasing with her tongue.

“Nice try,” Laura whispered against Jean’s lips, “but I’m not that easily distracted.”

“I can try harder.”

Laura half-sat, half-rolled off the couch and then twisted herself so she was sitting on Jean’s lap.  “Tell me… if you could seds… sude… sues… oh, fuck it…  If you could shag any officer in the nick – man or woman – without cons’qu’nce, who would it be?”

“Does it have to be my nick?  Aylesbury’s got a couple of highly desirable singles.”

Laura snickered.  “I said, ‘without cons’qu’nce’ – so junior, married, and otherwise taken are all fair game.”

“God, do you even have to ask?”

Laura began to sing, “Jean and James, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G–”

“Chance’d be a fine thing.  He and Robbie are probably two of the most faithful people I’ve ever met, unlike my toerag of an ex.”

Laura pressed a finger to Jean’s lips closely followed by her own lips.  “Shh; he’s long gone and you’re well rid of him.”

Jean deepened the kiss.  “His loss is my gain.”

They broke apart after several long minutes.  “Where were we?”  Laura murmured.  Her body was pleasantly tingly from the combination of alcohol and arousal.

“James.”

Laura sighed.  “He is rather dishy, and those long, long legs leading up to his–”

“Did I ever tell you I once saw the lovely James in the altogether in the station’s shower block?”

“And you said I knew all your secrets,” Laura scolded playfully.  “Do tell.”

“Let’s just say the boy is in proportion.”  Laura dissolved into the giggles.  “What?”

Laura snorted a laugh.  “Just trying to picture Robbie’s face the first time he…”  She sobered up at Jean’s serious expression.  “What is it?”

“I have a sneaking suspicion it may have been James who was caught by surprise.”

“Oh?  Have you seen Robbie naked too?  I never had that pleasure.”

Jean’s eyes widened.  “Really?  But I always thought you and Robbie had…”

“We never quite got that far.  Two steps forward, two and a half steps back.  Then there was James.”  Laura twirled Jean’s hair between her fingers.  “Bit of a lost cause trying to get between those two, even if they hadn’t started shagging each other.”

“Were you surprised when they got together?”

“Not really, though I never thought Robbie…  I thought they’d be more platonic.”

“That’s what I was going to say – about James being the more surprised of the two.  I think our Robbie Lewis may have had quite an interesting history pre-Valerie.”

“What gives you that idea?”

“Do you remember the case with the Rattenbury’s a few years ago, when James took a late night swim in his suit to rescue the daughter?”

“Vaguely.  Too much wine.”

“James had to get changed at the station before they interviewed… Carter... Coulter… Canter, that was it – anyway, Robbie went with him so they could discuss how they’d run the interview.  I saw them on the way back and Robbie was definitely trying to conceal the front of his trousers.”

Laura’s mouth dropped open and she giggled again.  “You think he had a hard-on from watching James?”

“Oh, I know he did.”  Jean’s eyes were wide with glee.

“What makes you say ‘pre-Valerie’?  Couldn’t it just be a James thing?”

“It could be, but something in Robbie’s manner made it clear it wasn’t something new.”

“Well, I never.”  Laura shook her head in amazement.  “Did Robbie see you?”

“No.  But he was checking out James’s arse in his jeans all the way up the corridor.”

Laura squealed with delight.  “And James didn’t know?”

“There was no indication he did.”

“That is priceless.  Will you ever tell him – Robbie?”

“God, no.  I’m not sure I could keep a straight face.”  Jean caressed Laura’s cheek.  “By my count that’s two secrets; shall we go to bed now?”

Laura ran her finger lightly across Jean’s lips.  “I’m not sure I could go to sleep just yet.”

Jean sucked in the tip of Laura’s finger and swirled her tongue around it.  Laura gasped as she felt the effect throughout her body.  Jean took Laura’s hand and pressed it to her breast.

“Laura, my lovely, who said anything about sleeping?”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt: "Tell me a secret."


End file.
